


forbidden games

by Morgan-James (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morgan-James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sé lo que estás haciendo, Harry."<br/>"¿Qué quieres decir?"<br/>"Estás tratando de distraerme para que pierda."<br/>"Bebé, vamos. ¿Te haría eso?"<br/>"Por supuesto que sí. Eres diabólico."<br/>O, donde Harry y Louis recogen dinero para la caridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden games

**Author's Note:**

> adaptación del homónimo de ally blue.

Empujando sus gafas en la nariz por enésima vez esa tarde, Louis Tomlinson entrecerró los ojos hacia el improvisado tablero de Jeopardy en el otro lado del pequeño escenario.

—Voy a tomar Historia de la Ciudad por cien, Jefe P...Uhh, Liam.

Liam Payne, jefe de la policía de Beech Grove y MC de la recaudación anual de fondos de caridad de la ciudad, señaló a la joven de pie junto al tablero. Ella desdobló el pedazo de papel de explicación fuera del lugar adecuado en la categoría correcta, revelando la pregunta.

—Muy bien, chicos. Por cien puntos, es una mujer local pionera en derecho, elegida como primer alcalde mujer de Beech Grove en mil novecientos sesenta y siete.

Louis se movió rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Se mordió una increíble e inapropiada maldición mientras el chico a su derecha golpeaba primero la alarma. Una vez más.

Liam sonrió. —Harry.

Harry Styles, "el suficiente y sexy bastardo" retiró su cabello oscuro de sus ojos y destelló una sonrisa de estrella de cine a la que Louis había estado intentando sin éxito hacer caso omiso todo el día. —¿Quién es Leland Chandra?

—¡Tienes razón! —radiante, Liam se secó el sudor de su cara redonda con el pañuelo—. Muy bien, amigos, ese es el final de la primera ronda. La segunda ronda se inicia en diez minutos. Cualquier persona que todavía no haya firmado para patrocinar a uno de nuestros valientes estudiantes universitarios en este evento, consulte a Miriam en la tienda de refrescos durante el receso y ella cuidará de ustedes. Como recordatorio, Harry está recaudando dinero para Big Brothers y Big Sisters, Chloe está recaudando fondos para el refugio de las mujeres locales, y Louis aquí está recaudando fondos para la clínica gratis de Beech Grove. Ustedes pueden donar tanto o tan poco como quieran por punto, y cada entidad benéfica recibirá los fondos prometidos. La caridad ganadora también recibe cinco mil dólares donados por la familia Craige.

Louis hizo una mueca. Cinco mil era cambio de bolsillo para ese viejo palo desabrido de Cassandra Craige y su descendencia igualmente sin sentido del humor. Ella podría fácilmente dar diez veces más sin ni siquiera mellar en su fortuna. Louis siempre había imaginado que la mantenía en efectivo acumulada en una cueva debajo de esa monstruosidad de mansión que la familia Craige había llamado su casa por alrededor de un trillón de generaciones. Por lo que sabía, incluso dormía en dicha cueva, boca abajo con sus alas de cuero dobladas alrededor de su cuerpo seco.

Ahogó un resoplido en la imagen. A su lado, Harry le disparó una mirada divertida. Louis le devolvió la mirada con una helada de las suyas. Harry sonrió. Louis chasqueó los ojos hacia adelante, echando humo por dentro. **_Maldita sea_** , Harry había jurado que se comportaría.

Debería conocerlo mejor.

—Hay limonada, té helado y productos de panadería casera en la tienda —continuó Liam, señalando con la cabeza hacia el dosel de color azul brillante detrás de las sillas plegables—. Sírvanse ustedes mismos.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse, el zumbido de las conversaciones ascendía mezclándose con los ruidos de la celebración del Día del trabajo de la ciudad alrededor de ellos. Estudiadamente, sin mirar al sexy cabello de Harry y los jeans escandalosamente ajustados, Louis se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la tienda de refrescos. Tenía que hacer 36° centígrados hoy, y él estaba asándose con la chaqueta del traje y la corbata. Un buen vaso de limonada sabría muy bien ahora.

Él se abrió paso entre la multitud, sonriendo y agradeciendo a los que lo detuvieron para decir lo bonito que era ver a los jóvenes dedicando su tiempo a la caridad. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a la sombra de la tienda de refrescos. Moviéndose hacia la mesa, llegó a la copa de plástico más cercana.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su vaso escogido. Irritado, levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Harry. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa perezosa, endureciéndole la entrepierna. —Consiguiéndote una bebida. Luces como si necesitaras desesperadamente una —levantó la copa, entregándosela a Louis—. Aquí tienes.

Louis se tomó el tiempo para drenar la copa antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva a su alrededor. Nadie parecía estar prestando atención.

Tomando la mano de Harry, Louis lo llevó fuera de la apretada multitud y en la relativa intimidad detrás de un enorme roble a unos veinte metros de distancia. —Sé lo que estás haciendo, Harry. Sólo detenlo.

Sus profundos ojos verdes se ampliaron en un lamentable intento de parecer inocente. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspirando, Louis se frotó el principio de dolor en la frente. —Estás tratando de distraerme para que pierda.

Harry le dirigió una impresión honrada de herida sorpresa. —Bebé, vamos. ¿Te haría eso a ti?

Louis le dio una mirada fulminante. —Por supuesto que sí. Eres diabólico.

Harry sonrió, pero no ofreció comentarios. Dio un paso más, inclinó la cabeza y respiró profundamente. —Dios, qué bien hueles. ¿Puedo lamer tus axilas?

—No —contestó Louis con admirable moderación, teniendo en cuenta la erección presionando contra su cierre—. No puedes lamer mis axilas.

Otra aspiración, más profunda en esta ocasión, acompañada de un gemido bajo que tenía a Louis mordiéndose los labios para ahogar el eco que quería salir. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gusta. Sabes lo sensible que soy ahí.

—Si por 'sensible' significa delicado como un niño de cuatro años, entonces sí —el brazo de Harry se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Louis, tirando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro—. No eres el único distraído, sabes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo jodidamente sexy que te ves hoy, con el traje y la maldita corbata ? Todo lo que puedo pensar es en poner tu polla en mi boca.

 ** _Jesús_**. Louis se inclinó contra el amplio, cálido y ligeramente húmedo pecho de Harry y le pidió a Dios que la cadera de Harry dejara de moverse así porque la presión de sus vestidas erecciones una contra la otra estaba rápidamente deshilachando el control de Louis. Él apretó y agarró los hombros de Harry cuando la mano de Harry se estiró entre ellos para frotar la polla de Louis a través de sus pantalones.

—Harry, lo juro por Dios, si me haces correr en mis pantalones, te zurraré el culo más tarde.

—¿Lo prometes?

Louis soltó una carcajada sin aliento. —Pervertido.

—Culpable —la mano de Harry dejó la entrepierna de Louis y ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, inclinándola hacia arriba y hacia un lado para un rápido pero candente beso—. Vamos, bebé. Déjame chuparte. Justo aquí.

Era una mala idea. Una idea muy, muy mala. La parte más lógica del cerebro de Louis lo sabía. Esas partes, sin embargo, se encontraban actualmente bajo el dominio firme de las partes más hedonistas del cerebro—y de otro tipo—las cuales habían decidido que meter su polla en la garganta de Harry debía suceder inmediatamente. Razón por la cual Louis se abrió el pantalón y empujó a Harry hacia sus rodillas.

Harry lo chupaba con el típico entusiasmo, gimiendo como si la polla marinada en sudor de Louis estuviera más sabrosa que nunca.

Louis enterró las dos manos en el abundante cabello de Harry, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en todas las personas dando vueltas en el otro lado del ancho tronco del árbol. Estaba tan cerca ya, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día medio duro por el estúpido y sexy coqueteo de Harry. Y Harry era tan bueno chupando pollas, sabía cómo retorcer la lengua alrededor de la cabeza, no le tomaría ni dos minutos a Louis para llegar. Todos lo que Louis tenía que hacer era concentrarse en la boca de Harry. Dios, esa boca, tan caliente y húmeda y habilidosa, tomándolo tan profundo que la barbilla de Harry ahondó en sus bolas.

Dientes rasparon contra el eje de Louis. Su piel chispeaba, sus muslos temblaban mientras la presión se inflaba en su interior. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Harry. Casi, casi...

—Oh, ¡Dios mío!

Por un confuso segundo, Louis se maravilló de la capacidad de Harry para hablar con la boca llena con la polla. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era la voz de Harry.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. A través de sus empañados lentes, se encontró con la mirada aturdida de Liam Payne. Tuvo un rápido y frenético segundo para desear tener el poder de alguna manera para evitar correrse, entonces su orgasmo lo envolvió y detenerse se convirtió en un punto discutible. Disparó en la garganta de Harry con el jefe de la policía de la ciudad mirándolos a ambos en horrorizada fascinación.

Harry tragó, sacó fuera la polla de Louis y se puso de pie, con la misma calma como si estuvieran de vuelta en el dormitorio de Louis.

Sonriendo como un loco, metió la crispante polla de Louis en los pantalones, tiró de la cremallera y abrochó el botón. Con un guiño a Louis, giró y dio un guiño al otro hombre.

—Hola, Liam. ¿Necesitas algo?

Liam se quedó boquiabierto. Lanzó una mirada a Louis, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado. —Nosotros, eh, vamos a empezar la segunda ronda en unos minutos. Así que, eh, vuelvan. Cuando... cuando hayan terminado. Supongo —se quedó mirando al suelo por un segundo, entre Louis y Harry, luego sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Riendo, Harry tiró de las manos de Louis bajándolas y le besó la nariz. —Relájate, cariño. Nosotros solo acabamos de ampliar los horizontes de Liam.

Louis levantó la mirada a Harry, tratando de ignorar el líquido blanco que brillaba en la esquina de su boca. —¿Relajarme? ¡Él acaba de verte chupándome!

—Sí, ¿entonces?

—Por lo tanto, tenemos suerte de que no nos arrestó por exposición indecente o sexo en público o algo así.

—Bueno, no lo hizo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Honestamente, Harry, a veces me preocupo por tus habilidades sociales.

Harry le dio una sonrisa descarada. —Pero no por mis habilidades para chupar pollas.

Louis no pudo contener la risa. —Nunca. Tus habilidades en esa área en particular no tienen comparación.

—Malditamente cierto, si lo son —Harry enmarcó la cara de Louis en su palma con esencia a sudor y polla—. Dame un beso antes de volver.

Sonriendo, Louis deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry e inclinó la cara hacia arriba. La boca de Harry cubrió su boca, la lengua se deslizó en el interior dándole a Louis una muestra de su propio esperma. Louis abrió la boca y se relajó en el familiar abrazo de Harry. Cuando Harry le daba un beso así, el resto del mundo tenía la tendencia a desaparecer por un rato.

En el momento en que el beso se rompió, Louis sintió cercanamente la calma suficiente para hacer frente a la multitud otra vez sin sentir que todos estarían de alguna manera sabiendo que su cerebro acababa de ser absorbido a través de su polla. Sacudió el húmedo flequillo de los ojos de Harry. —Tenemos que volver.

—Ya lo sé —alejándose, Harry tomó la mano de Louis y enlazó sus dedos juntos—. En primer lugar, tengo una respuesta para ti.

Louis le dio una mirada curiosa, mientras se dirigían hacia el escenario. —¿Una respuesta?

—Sí. La respuesta es, Harry Styles.

—Hmh. Ese eres tú.

—No jodas, Sherlock —Harry le apretó los dedos—. Entonces, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis estudió el rostro enrojecido de Harry.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Es necesario que te acuestes o algo así?

—Incorrecto, en ambas preguntas.

—Está bien, me rindo. ¿Cuál es?

Harry le lanzó una dulce sonrisa de soslayo. —¿Quién te ama, bebé?

**Author's Note:**

> pueden ir a saludarme (o quejarse) en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
